The prime neuropathological event distinguishing Alzheimer's disease (AD) is deposition of the amyloid β-peptide (Aβ) in brain parenchyma and cerebral vessels. A large body of genetic, biochemical and in vivo data support a pivotal role for Aβ in the pathological cascade that eventually leads to AD. Patients usually present early symptoms (commonly memory loss) in their sixth or seventh decades of life. The disease progresses with increasing dementia and elevated deposition of Aβ. In parallel, a hyperphosphorylated form of the microtubule-associated protein tau accumulates within neurons, leading to a plethora of deleterious effects on neuronal function. The prevailing working hypothesis regarding the temporal relationship between Aβ and tau pathologies states that Aβ deposition precedes tau aggregation in humans and animal models of the disease. Within this context, it is worth noting that the exact molecular nature of Aβ, mediating this pathological function is presently an issue under intense study. Most likely, there is a continuum of toxic species ranging from lower order Aβ oligomers to supramolecular assemblies such as Aβ fibrils.
The Aβ peptide is an integral fragment of the Type I protein APP (Aβ amyloid precursor protein), a protein ubiquitously expressed in human tissues. Aβ can be found in both plasma, cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), and in the medium from cultured cells, and is generated as a result of APP proteolysis. There are two main cleavages of APP that results in Aβ production, the so-called β-, and γ-cleavages. The β-cleavage, which generates the N terminus of Aβ, is catalyzed by the transmembrane aspartyl protease BACE1. The γ-cleavage, generating the Aβ C termini and subsequent release of the peptide, is effected by a multi-subunit aspartyl protease named γ-secretase. Both BACE1 and γ-secretase processes APP at different sites, resulting in Aβ peptides of different lengths and heterologous N- and C-termini. The invention described herein covers all N-terminal variants of Aβ. Therefore, for the sake of simplicity, all N-terminal variants will be covered by the denotation Aβ.
The activity of γ-secretase causes the liberation of many Aβ peptides, such as Aβ37, Aβ38, Aβ39, Aβ40, Aβ42 and Aβ43, of which Aβ40 is the most common These peptides show a different propensity to aggregate, and in particular Aβ42 is prone to form oligomers and fibrillar deposits. Intriguingly, human genetics strongly support a key role for Aβ42 as a key mediator of Alzheimer pathogenesis. Indeed, more than 150 different mutations causing familial Alzheimer's disease either result in an increase in the ratio of Aβ 42/40 peptides produced or affect the intrinsic aggregation behaviour of Aβ. Based on this knowledge, Aβ42 has become a prime target for therapeutic intervention in AD (Beher D, Curr Top Med Chem 2008; 8(1):34-7). Targeting Aβ42 at the level of γ-secretase activity must however be conducted with caution since γ-secretase catalyses proteolysis of many proteins, which have important physiological functions. Among its many substrates is the Notch receptor family, which signaling is essential for many different cell fate determination processes e.g. during embryogenesis and in the adult. As such, Aβ42 lowering strategies at the level of γ-secretase must be compatible with maintained Notch signaling.
Encouragingly, an enormous scientific effort and progress have suggested that it is indeed possible to combine γ-secretase interference and lowered Aβ42 production without obtaining toxic side effects due to impaired Notch signaling There have for instance been reports, which postulate that allosteric modulation of γ-secretase combines lowered Aβ42 production with maintained Notch signaling (Weggen et al. Nature 414(6860), 212-216 (2003)). In addition, a number of compounds interfering with γ-secretase and Aβ production have been suggested, in e.g. WO2005/054193, WO2005/001398, WO2004/073705, WO2007/135969, WO2007/139149, WO2005/115990, WO2008/097538, WO2008/099210, WO2008/100412, WO2007/125364 and WO2009/103652.
The present invention describes a new class of compounds, said compounds will inhibit the Aβ40 and 42 production, increase Aβ37 and Aβ38 levels and maintaining Notch signaling. These compounds will thus be useful in the prevention and/or treatment of Alzheimer's Disease (AD).